The Mark of Athena
by A Forbidden Ship
Summary: the heroes of olympus book 3 fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. All rights go to rick riordan.**

Chapter 1- Percy

He threw one arm around hazel and one arm around frank.  
>"Come on," he said. "Let me introduce you to my <em>other<em> family."  
>Once they got outside all Percy thought about was Annabeth and how they would all react, Romans and Greeks alike. The ship has just landed and the first to come out was a blond kid with blue eyes and a scar above his lip which I am guessing from all the gasps is Jason the former praetor with a stunningly beautiful brown haired girl with kaleidoscopic eyes. Next came a Latino Santa's elf with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful babyish face, and a mischievous smile whose name was... Leo from the video. But the one that caught my attention was Annabeth looking so beautiful with her blond hair and intelligent gray stormy eyes. And just then I thought up of a plan. Until I was interrupted by none other than octavion.<p>

Chapter 2- Annabeth

Percy. Percy. Percy. That was all I could think about right now I haven't seen him in almost nine months twenty two days two hours thirty five minutes and three seconds make that four( yes I've been counting). She still remembered that last day she was with Percy. They both had gotten off school early that same week and met up at camp, and figured they had three weeks together before they got back to school. Then after the campfire he had kissed her goodnight, went back to his cabin, and the next day… gone without a trace. " Annabeth are you okay, you're crying" said Piper. "Huh, yea I'm fine" I said wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. "Okay well let's go get you prettied up for Percy because were landing in abo…" "Hey this is supreme commander Leo we are going to land in about fifteen minutes." "Well you heard the repair boy, let's go" Piper said with a reassuring smile. I just laughed, which I haven't done in a while.

Chapter 3-Piper

Before she had came to check on Annabeth she and Jason had been talking.  
>"Hey piper can I tell, not tell I mean ask you something?" said a nervous looking Jason. "Sure Jason you can ask me anything." I said. "Umm okay well here it goes… piper I don't know if you know this but I-I like you and I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime?" I was completely shocked; Jason Grace has just asked me out! I did the only thing I could do, "Yes yes yes a thousand times yes!" by his facial expression I decided to play it cooler, "I mean yea sure whatever". He just laughed then he did the unexpected… he kissed me! "Sorry I just had to do that." said Jason. "It's okay… I wanted you to." I said. We both smiled walking our different pathways, probably still smiling.<p>

Chapter 4- Jason

I was still buzzing with happiness after Piper and I had just kissed and because she had said yes for us going out. This is how it went:  
>When I saw Piper walking past me I had just decided to tell her my feelings for her. "Hey piper can I tell, not tell I mean ask you something?" I said feeling pretty nervous. "Sure Jason you can ask me anything." She said. I was relieved so I went on, "Umm okay well here it goes… piper I don't know if you know this but I-I like you and I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime? "She looked completely shocked I was about to say never mind until she had said "Yes yes yes a thousand times yes!" I was completely taken by surprise and it must have shown on my face, too. Because then she said, "I mean yea sure whatever". I just laughed then I did what I've been wanting to do for a while… I kissed her. After our kiss we both smiled at each other then slowly departed to our destinations with me still smiling ear to ear.<p>

Chapter 5- Leo

Inside the control room Leo was singing a song "my milkshake brings all the boys to club and they're like it's better than yours, darn ri…" "Leo what are you singing?" said a confused Jason. "Uhhh…" was all I could say. "Never mind but how much longer till we land?" "Oh yea, I almost forgot were landing in five minutes." "Ok thanks, you can go back to your… song" said Jason.

Chapter 6- Annabeth

"Hello this is your supreme commander Leo just informing you that we are landing in two minutes so everyone please prepare to land" she could not believe it she would see Percy again she was ecstatic. Her thoughts of Percy were soon interrupted when there was a huge thud, two minutes must go by fast she thought. The head councilors of each cabin and a few others who wanted to come see Percy including Grover had came on the deck to greet the romans. The ramp came down only four had came off the deck first was Jason then Piper next Leo, and lastly myself. My eyes searched for the familiar jet black hair and those sea green eyes she loves so much then she saw him as handsome as ever in a purple bed sheet but he still looked cute. I was so focused on him that I had almost jumped when I heard a scrawny sixteen year old kid gripping a teddy bear yell " Graceus they have come with bad omen, ATTACK AT ONCE!" yelled the boy. Then the next thing I knew, was that there were thousands of Romans charging at us until…


	2. Chapter 7,8,9

Chapter 7-Annabeth

Until she heard a voice, but not any voice but Percy's. "Romans stand back; I will keep my promise to fight along with you like I had done the day before." The romans all looked at an identical girl in a toga give the nod of approval to not attack. But the thing that I was focused on was what Percy had said, fight alongside with them just didn't make sense. My thoughts were interrupted when Piper tapped me on my arm. I think I looked confused because she then said "introduction". "Oh, Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva in roman terms." "Well we shall hold a senate meeting tomorrow in the morning, you are dismissed". Said one of the praetors. Next Percy had said" but for now we shall welcome the Greeks and welcome home Jason, if that is alright with you Reyna". "Yes it is alright with me, Hazel show them to the dining hall". Said the girl named Reyna.

Chapter 8-Piper

The girl named hazel was really cool to show us to the dining hall. But the look on annabeth's face was so depressing that I solemnly agreed that I would give that guy Percy Jackson a piece of my mind. Once we had reached the dining hall hazel led us to a table in a corner of the hall. We all sat down and ordered our food; everyone was in good spirits except one person. That one person kept looking at that praetor table so much she did not even bother to touch her food. After a few minutes Percy left the praetors table for some reason and I decided to follow him, but was brought down by annabeth. She then told me, "this is my battle piper not yours". She said with a convincing look in her eyes that I obeyed. The next thing I knew was that she had left without any word.

Chapter 9- Percy

I had left the praetors table for some time alone. I kept walking but soon stopped when I heard footsteps, I used my natural instinct, pull out Riptide. "P-Percy, I don't know if you remember me but it's me annabeth." I smiled then turned around with a confused look I knew she would fall for. Oh I-I see you don't remember she said with such a sad, depressing face that I just laughed in her face. "You should've seen your face"! I said between laughs. The next thing I knew I was punched in the gut." PERSEUS JACKSON, do you know how much stress, tears, and warring I've had gone through while you were gone and this is how you treat me!" She had finally just noticed that I have not moved or even said sorry to her." Oh my gods Percy are you okay I thought you had the curse of Achilles… wait you do still have the curse right"? It took a while to get my voice… "No it's a Greek curse so when I crossed the border it was gone". I said while straightening up. 'You are SUCH a seaweed brain, you know." She said with a smile. I just laughed and then I kissed her, I was so absorbed in the kiss that I didn't hear footsteps until it was too late.

**Hey please post reviews and feedback! Thx!**


	3. Chapter 10 Piper

**Hey guys I'm trying a new format tell me if you prefer this one or the other one  
>thx for all the comments :{D sorry for not posting so busy lately <strong>

**Chapter 10- piper**

**It's been ten minutes already since Annabeth had left and I was getting worried. I just hoped Percy Jackson had not done anything to hurt Annabeth. Just then Reyna, the praetor for camp Jupiter came to our table. She then shad said "Jason can I speak with you… alone?" 'Umm… sure Reyna" said Jason looking a bit nervous; I gave him an encouraging smile. Though from the way Reyna had looked at me when she said alone I decided it was best to go check it out. But I then heard what I wish I had not.**

"**Ok Jason let's get to the gist of what I need to talk to you about, ok." "Are you and that conceited, dumb, and arrogant weakling of a demigod dating?" "Reyna Piper is not like any of those things she is beautiful, smart, and alwa…" "Just cut to the chase Jason, I do not have time for this; I have a camp to run." "Yes Reyna piper and I are dating since 2:30 this morning" " well let me tell you something Jason, **_I _**was your girlfriend first, and **_I _**will get you back no matter what, for I am a daughter of Bellona!" **

**I could not believe what she just heard. It took me a while to digest everything. I then decided to take a stroll; I didn't want to face Jason or Reyna right now. Lost in thought I had not realized I was being lifted from the ground until I was 10 feet up in the air. I looked up to see who my attacker was and screamed.**


	4. Authors Note

*Authors note

**Hello people who bother to read my story :D**

**I have a question to ask of all of you peoples. Would you rather prefer piper being captured by a giant OR piper being attacked by Octavian and his buddies? Another question is should Athena appear or should Rachel be there to deliver a message? Please give me your opinion and or feedback. Thx!**


	5. Chapter 11 and 12

**Bonjure dudes and dudettes I am posting my other chapter(s)  
>so here you go (drumroll) <strong>

Jason

When I got back to the dining pavilion, I saw that more than one person was missing from the table. I know that Percy and Annabeth are who knows where doing who knows what. But after a few minutes of hard thinking I realized Piper was missing, the light has now shone down on me. While I was thinking of why Piper left and where she went my thoughts were quite interrupted when I heard a scream that can only belong to a specific daughter of Aphrodite. "Piper". A few minutes later another scream soon follows belonging to the daughter of Athena.

Percy

After I heard the scream I instantly knew something was wrong in the Roman camp. As I was about ready to take out riptide I am pushed HARD into the rough hard earth ground. While trying to find out how and who put me here, I hear Annabeth screaming for dear life in the distance I then know it is too late. Slowly everything seems to fade away, then it goes black.


	6. Authors note again sorry!

Authors note…. Again.

I have decided after some time to discontinue with this story. It pains me to do this so abruptly in the middle of the story but I have some good news. I am writing another mark of Athena story, I just didn't like the way this one was so I am rewriting the story. I also have a mockingjay epilogue fanfic that I have already started but is on another website but I will transfer it over to . But if you would like to know the website name and my username I shall give you the details if you'd like, just tell me in the comments. But the whole point of this authors note is to inform you that I shall be rewriting a mark of Athena fanfic and that I have another fanfic on the way. I shall be updating more frequently I promise and to prove it… I solemnly swear on the River Styx that I WILL update frequently. *thunder booms in the distance*. ;]  
>oh and I shall be putting up new fanfics. But it will be hard going from website to another so I will update once a week or two. So enough said I shall be leaving.<br>*** jumps onto a wandering Pegasus and rides off into the sunset.*  
>"goodbye people of the known universe"<strong>

Yours in demigodishness, and all that. Peace out!


End file.
